totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cavi74
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama: Danger Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cavi74 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lulucas777 (Talk) 22:09, December 9, 2011 Hey, Cavi. Thanks for fixing Alexis' page. :) Did you start making the group picture? --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 12:56, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I can't wait to see it! :D And sure, Cavi, you can be an admin, as soon as I know how to make people admins. :P --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 19:26, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Cavi. So, is it possible to see a preview of the group picture? I'm so excited to see it! --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 21:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) whos wiki is this & whats the show about?!-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 23:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Cavi, this is AMAZING! :D I LOVE it! I'll show you the designs for the new Ronnie and Colt when I'm done with them, I'm almost done. Oh, and, do you mind chaining Melissa and Sienna back to the old version if them please? I kind of like it better, and it's easier for me to draw with the old ones. But anyways, I love the group picture! :D --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 19:50, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Cavi! Well, you don't have to change Ronnie and Colt anymore, ok. Just Sienna and Melissa. :) --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 22:37, December 15, 2011 (UTC) heeey Ca.Vi :) just remember, Arturo, Mariah & Jonna were added to the game! use mariahs new desgin & im also working on arturos! & keep jonna the same! k thanks!(: -Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 23:31, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry if it's confusing for you guys with which thing is Ronnie and Colt's look. It's because Lulu likes Ronnie's old design better but I want to use the new one. He said I can change it since it's my characters. So I'm really sorry but for the group pic Ronnie's deisgn for it is the new one where she is blonde. I really love how you guys made Colt's old deisgn so just keep it the same :). So all I want is Ronnie's new look where she's blonde. I hope that isn't too much of a problem. Oh and I think I see a attraction between Boxe with Ronnie ;) That could cause drama. There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 17:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Yup Ronnie new, and Colt old. Then the thing with Boxe and Ronnie I was just saying it looks like Boxe has a crush on Ronnie. That's all :). There's a Tbird on the loose! :) 17:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) lol just to let you know, kinky means like, sexy, flirty (x-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ΔΔΔ 01:59, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Ca. Vi! :) I just stopped by to see how things were going. :) Is the group picture almost done? Can I see another preview. (: Happy Late Birthday. --[[User:Lulucas777|'Lulucas777']] If we burn, you burn with us! 05:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) hey cavi, its Darkmeister, i was wondering if you want to join my show total drama despair? i need 1 last contestant, i hope you can join, just send me an answer and if yes who you want to join with on my talk page, thanks :D Rated D for Darkmeister 07:07, January 6, 2012 (UTC) hey cavi, just stopped by to make sure if you both agreed to using Serena for TDD, i just need to make sure, please send me a message back to tell if me you both agred or not Rated D for Darkmeister 11:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Girls! Just wanted to show you a bestie pic I made (it's in order).http://totaldramamall.wikia.com/wiki/File:Besties.png :3 It's Nicozilla! Run for your bunny lives!- 20:54, January 30, 2012 (UTC)